Anti-Scourtney
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Scott may be trying to make Scourtney happen, however as long as a certain host is around it's not going to happen! Not everyone on the island loves Scourtney!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Chris stood at the podium and threw marshmallows at all the safe contestants the bottom two were Gwen and Scott who both looked nervous.

"Gwen, you're on the chopping block for trying way too hard to make Courtney like you and injuring several teammates in the process." Chris laughed. "Scott you're on the chopping block because you haven't been a team player and you've been ruining your teams plans to win and they're sick of you. The person who is going home tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gwen.

"What?!" Gwen yelled. "You guys voted for me?! I was just trying to be nice to Courtney!"

"Yeah, we get it." Alejandro sighed. "Today when you tried to get Courtney some bait for fishing you threw the fishing line into Heather's hair and then because of that Heather knocked Scott over and he twisted his ankle and fell over and Courtney tripped on him and we lost all our bait...Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." Courtney sighed. "Just get her outta here!"

"Seriously, this is stupid." Scott agreed.

"Actually..." Chris smirked. "I was thinking that Gwen shouldn't take this flush alone. I was thinking that maybe Scott can go down with her! I always wanted to see what it's like to flush two people. Let's hope you don't get stuck!"

"What?!" Scott yelled. "You're sending me?! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."Chris smirked. "Chef?! Flush of shame, party of two!"

The two were at the flush of shame yelling as Chris flushed them and Chef left.

"With Scott and Gwen gone that leaves us with Heather, Alejandro and Courtney!" Chris laughed. "Will we merge? Will Courtney and Heather finally get along?! Probably not! tune in to find out next week on Total Drama All-stars!"

* * *

The camera's shut off and everyone went back to their cabins. They were all living at the resort now anyway and because Chris is predictable there would be no teams tomorrow and everyone would be fighting their own way to 1st place. Courtney was sitting outside reading the contract, she didn't think it was right that Scott had to go home, she was just starting to like him. That's when she read that in this new contract, Chris was only allowed to flush one person at a time because it would be a safety hazard. Courtney decided to go and tell him about it. When she walked up there she pounded on the door to his cabin and he opened the door and just looked at her.

"What?" Chris asked.

"You broke a rule." Courtney pointed out. "You're legally not allowed to flush two people! You should never have flushed Scott."

"Why?" Chris smirked. "Because you like him?"

"I do not!" Courtney blushed. "I just think that it's totally unfair that you got rid of one of the strongest players on the team."

"Would you like it better if I flushed you?" Chris smirked.

"No." Courtney crossed her arms. "What was the point of you flushing him anyway?"

"I can't stand Scourtney." Chris sighed. "C'mere and I'll show you."

Chris led Courtney into the cabin and Courtney shut the door behind them. Courtney sat in a chair and Chris showed her his laptop.

"Are those pictures of Scott and me?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah, it's Scourtney and it's pretty popular and I hate it!" Chris yelled. "First it was Duncney and now it's Scourtney?! For god sake, you're hot and both of them are trashy! You should be with someone older like me!"

"Are you jealous?" Courtney smirked. "Well since I still hate Duncan and you got rid of Scott maybe I can focus on...other people."

Courtney smirked and walked back to her cabin while Chris watched her. He hopes she finally got the point. Seeing these pictures online made Chris upset. He went on several websites and made groups called 'Anti-Scourtney' that was one thing he was not going to let happen.

* * *

**You all knew this was coming! I can't stand Scourtney! How is this even a thing? I love Courtney and want her to win and so now I hate Scott. He needs to keep away from Courtney. I can't wait for his ass to get flushed. I can deal with Duncney but there is no way in hell I would except Scourtney. I'm still Chrisney all the way! **


End file.
